Rent
by Shadow Writer 97
Summary: College,a new chapter has begun in Hinata's life. Her college is 30 miles away so she decides to rent a place out. Hinata realizes that she will be living with someone. But wait not this amazingly hot blonde, blue eyed character. Who is this character ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

**A/N- THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY CAME FROM THE BEGINNING OF MARESIA ETERNIA'S AWESOME FANFICTION WELCOME HOME, THE REST IS COMPLETELY MINE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS STORY.**

Chapter 1: The Envelope

My heart began to race upon hearing the postal man carelessly shove the envelopes through the door slot leaving them torn and wrinkled.

I turn my head and look towards the door with my heart now beating even more excruciatingly hard against my rib cage. It took all of my strength just to get up, so I could begin my way to the door. Now erect thoughts began to buzz around rapidly in my head, the thoughts of doubt.

What if it wasn't there, what if I wasn't good enough, what if, stop. I had to I couldn't just walk away, I had to review the pile. With both fists clenched tightly at my sides I began to walk, one step at a time, slowly making my way towards the door.

And there, I'm here now staring at the stack, wrinkled and ripped due to the careless postman. Just staring for what seems like an eternity, suspense grabs me and I fall to my knees. Then snatch up the mail quickly studying each one tossing the others aside which were of no use to me. Most were bills and advertisements. My eyes began to water when I had not found what I was looking for, until my eyes locked on this: _University of Konoha_

_ To: Hinata Hyuuga_

At this moment time had seemed to stop for me, everything depended on the contents of this envelope. And then I began to reminisce of my last day of being a child…

**FLASHBACK**

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",shouted the class of happy teens.

High school was finished for us and it was now time to celebrate because all hardships were temporarily over. No more teachers, no more exams, detention, or angry principles. Plus we were adults, now free to make our own decisions.

The major one being whether or not continue our education, or to start other lives. Surprisingly no one even thought about it, because they had a few months to do so anyway. Everyone else was too busy thinking of how to fulfill their summer desires.

My mind was elsewhere.

My best friends were jumping around me, like excited electrons, and I couldn't help but shed my serious face and join them for a moment. Until asked two dreadful questions.

Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten were happily chatting away talking about their boyfriends and other miscellaneous things and I would simply smile and nod my head. Then they stopped and all their attention was turned to me.

Sakura: "Don't you have anything to say,"

Ino: "about,"

Ten-ten: "When are you going to get a boyfriend and celebrate this vacation!"

I always found it amazing how they each had the ability to finish each other's thoughts.

I only said, "M-My education is extremely important, therefore it supersedes everything. Those other activities can always be done at a later time."

"It's summer you should try to enjoy yourself, for all the hard work you do!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You should learn and stop being so uptight, let loose." Ino.

"And Hinata you are so smart, you'll probably have tons of colleges knocking at your door." Ten-ten.

"W-Well maybe I'll consider but I have to do well, you all know my d-dream."

"Or your father's." Sakura had said under her breath.

They all sighed knowing that they didn't get through to me all. Sakura finally said to me," Call us when you finally learn how to try not to put work above everything, even yourself."

Before I could reply they all left, without even saying goodbye.

I was alone.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Summer had come and was almost gone, and I never even took them up on their offer. I had spent my vacation studying vigorously. I was done reminiscing the time was here and now with this letter being the literal apex of my life.

Gazing at the envelope, I viciously tore it open. With a shaking hand I read its contents which said,

_ The principle and staff of Konoha University hereby…_

**A/N- R&RS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**8/30/11**


	2. Chapter 2: Ecstasy and a Reality Check

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ecstasy and a Reality Check<p>

**A/N- WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE HERE'S THE SECOND ONE. I ALSO WANT OT THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE STORY ALERT SUBSCRIPTIONS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS.**

_(TOLD IN HINATA'S POV)_

' The principle and staff of Konoha University hereby accept you into our student body, congratulations.'

For a moment there I had forgotten how to catch my breath. I immediately jumped off my knees, and remembering how to breathe I screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped up and down and danced, it was complete ecstasy. I Hyuuga Hinata had gotten accepted into the most prestigious college in the state.

After my cheering, screaming, and jumping which thankfully no one heard, I eventually returned to the regular Hyuuga composure. Then I went to my father's study. With one hesitant knock at the door I was allowed in.

"F-Father I-I have been accepted into the university."

"Yes as expected."

"Thank you father."

"Now you must understand a few things."

"Yes."

"The tuition for this college is extremely expensive, even with the scholarship you received, so I expect all your grades to be up to par with my expectations."

"Yes."

"You must have no distractions, especially from the opposite sex."

"Yes."

"Lastly the college is approximately 30 miles from here, I expect you to have found a place to rent and live in temporarily, which I will be paying for also."

"A-Almost father."

"Almost? I thought you did all your research, all information is to be brought in tomorrow about that place of living. If not you will be cut off from all funds. Understood?"

"Y-Yes father, crystal clear."

"Also this company, Hyuuga Corporation is my life; this college should educate you enough to bear it after my untimely death. So again, remember to always do exceptionally well or else."

"Understood."

"You are dismissed."

I turned and walked out that room. Those cold pale lavender eyes were a trademark of all Hyuugas, some more cold than others apparently.

My father I hated him but, I also loved him as well. He treated me as an investment paid for it every month and if it stopped working it could easily be replaced, which was my worst fear. Who would replace their eldest daughter? Hyuuga Hiashi my father of course.

I wished he could have shown at least a little more appreciation for the the things I accomplished. But I couldn't dwell on that now, I had to find a place to live by tomorrow, how inconvenient. Thinking of a way to solve the problem, I simply did what anyone would do when they had a question they could not answer, ask Google.

I ran to the nearest computer and typed in, _**places to live by Konoha University. **_Thousands if not more, results appeared on the screen. There were too many, so with narrowing the results to within a one mile radius, fewer results had come.

Scrolling through the screen one bit of information caught my eye it was called, 'Kono-City Apartments'. On the screen it was a small, red brick three-story building which had the most lovely masonry design ever. They had one room to rent out at an amazing price. Not a word was mentioned of neighborhood though in which I had overlooked.

I figured I get to know the neighborhood once I got there. With printing the information out, putting on a light cardigan, and putting the key into the ignition I was out.

As I began riding out of my neighborhood I noticed that the lavish houses were disappearing leading into more decrepit upright structures. I knew not everyone had it like me and I swore never to let it go to my head.

Looking at signs and a quick glance at the address on the paper (1432 Konoha Boulevard), I finally got there. I wanted to park my white BMW a good distance to get a better look and feel of the neighborhood, which was far from desirable.

There was a lot of graffiti and other foul things I could not describe. I came to the building. I looked at the paper then the building, and back and forth. Then looking at the paper on the lower left hand corner it read taken in 1992. "How extremely inconvenient!" I whispered to myself.

I wanted to make a 'bee line' for the car and look someplace else. But I could not my deadline was tomorrow and it was getting dark, for the days were getting shorter.

So, despite my aggravation, and everything else I walked into the building. The inside couldn't be as bad as the outside right?

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY ABOUT ITS LENGTH IT'S A DISGRACE; FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE EXCEPTIONALLY LONGER. THAT'S A PROMISE! AND I HAVE A QUESTION DO YOU GUYS LIKE HAVING IT DONE IN HINATA'S POV? SORRY TO BOTHER. PLEASE R&RS WELCOME I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS WANTED.**

**-SW 97**


	3. Chapter 3: An Encounter and Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

** THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION. **

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS. LONG OR SHORT THEY ARE ALWAYS GREATLY APPRECIATED. I ALSO WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND STORY ALERTED THIS. HERE'S CHAPTER 3. **

Chapter 3: An Introduction and Encounter

I take a deep breath and open the rusty metal door into the apartment building. The floors were hard and wooden, and a most foul odor filled the area I was in but I still had to go on remembering my deadline.

The walls of the main floor of the apartment building were a pasty white. As I got deeper into the building I began to see doors on either side of me, I had no clue where I was. So, I looked at the information I had printed it said that the apartment/room was located on the third floor.

The paper also read that this apartment building had an elevator. I began scouting the area, looking in every direction for that elevator. And there it was, at the end of the long hallway. I ran towards it only to find that it was out of order, another inconvenience. Next to the elevator was a stairway, it was dark and eerie but my only way of getting up stairs. Climbing up them was another story.

The stairs were steep, oddly shaped, and very jagged making every step different than the next. At every flight there was a door with a number on it, supposing those were the floors I went up to three.

Opening the door I walked into a wide and dimly lit hallway. 'At least there was more light here' I thought. Looking at the paper one last time I found the apartment number which was 3B.

Since the hallway had such poor lighting I had to go up to each individual door and squint to see each letter. When I was finally done with the right side of the hallway I went to the left side.

At the second door I stopped finally finding the gilded text which read 3B. Getting a better look at the door I noticed that it was brown, had three keyholes meaning it had three locks, many dents, a peephole, and directly under the peephole a black button.

The black button seemed to be doorbell so I pushed it at least two times, because doing it anymore would have been obnoxious.

After a while I started pacing back an fourth, a quick glance at my watch revealed that it was 8:00pm and was I getting nervous. I didn't factor in the tenant being absent. Instead of ringing the bell this time, I knocked on the door just loud enough to be heard.

Hearing lots of shuffling, footsteps were approaching the door. 'Finally,' I thought. With also hearing the sounds of three locks opening, and the knob turning my long wait was over. When the door opened a figure appeared.

Then as the light came in from the apartment I got a better look. It was a male, about 5'7, with cerulean orbs, three whisker marks on each cheek, very well built, spikey blond messy-from-bed hair, and he was only wearing blue underwear.

That was it for me.

My heart began to palpitate, heat was quickly rising to my cheeks, and I got the worst headache. I raised my index finger to say something but it was too late. My eyes shut and my knees buckled. I felt my body hit the floor with amazing speed, it hurt more than anything.

I heard an, 'are you okay?' and felt strong hands grasp my shoulders and gently shake me, it was no use. Then I felt one muscular under my waist and another under my thighs and found that I was being carried.

As the male and I came through the threshold of what I think was the apartment my head hit something hard. Then I felt a hand on my head which caused more heat to come up to my face. This was then followed by another sensation, something soft.

I thought that maybe I was in the arms of an overweight man, no it felt like a couch. Something was also being pulled from my hands, it was probably the information. I then heard a lot of cursing, running, a door slamming, and a shower running. After that I lost consciousness.

I had no clue as to how long I had been out, but I knew it was long enough to make my arrival home a late one. Father would not be pleased. Someone sat on the couch next to me, grabbed my shoulders again, and was gently shaking me.

My eyes fluttered open, only to see those blue bright orbs. Those symptoms were setting in once again. So, I immediately turned my head in the other directions using my bangs to cover my eyes. I figured that as long as I did not look into his eyes the strange symptoms would dissipate.

The man finally spoke, "UHHH, Who are you?"

"O-OH, please forgive m-me for troubling s-so m-much I-I'm here because…"

"Well I saw this paper you had, you wanna to rent the place here right?"

"Y-Yes may I have a quick preview of it?"

"Yeah let's go!"

He got up and disappeared into the hallway. I quickly got off the couch and followed him still making the effort not to look at him at all. He was talking all along the way but I had tuned out because I preferred to form my own opinions of the place.

The apartment was huge and angular, with many sharp twists and turns. Until we finally came to my room, just like the apartment itself it was large, had white walls, its own full bathroom, a walk -in closet, and an excellent view.

With my back turned to him I finally regained my regular speech pattern and said," This room is superb, it has all the features I'm looking for in a rental space. Can I please meet you tomorrow to purchase it?"

"Alright I'm free."

"Then it's settled at 12:00pm I will arrive with the money."

When I finally get the courage to look at him I see he is wearing an orange shirt with jeans which fit his figure perfectly. But wait why would I think that! A hand was being waved in my face, it was the man.

"S-Sorry for phasing out like that."

"It's okay."

"T-Tomorrow I'll be meeting you a-at 12:00pm sharp here to pay 9,000 yen for the rental r-right?"

"Pretty much."

We made our way to the exit, the man unlocked the door and when I put my first step into the hallway I heard,"WAIT!"

I quickly turned around.

The man said, "The rent thing is 650 yen, almost forgot to tell ya. Sorry."

I brought my hand out to shake his and said without looking into his eyes, "I also forgot t-to formally introduce myself, I am Hyuuga Hinata."

He grabbed my hand and used the other hand to point to himself and said," I am Uzumaki Naruto. See you tomorrow."

I waved politely, he grinned and nodded, and I was happy I didn't faint. My happiness faded when I looked at my watch it 10:02pm, but I couldn't get the blond boy off my mind. So I just completely stopped thinking about him and the time. Getting home was my main priority.

The stairwell was darker than everso I held tightly on to the railing to keep my balance. When I returned to the main floor I ran out noticing the time was 10:15. Luckily the neighborhood was quiet so I ran without running into any trouble.

I found my car, floored it and drove home realizing that Uzumaki-san had kept my directions, which delayed me even more. When I got home I quietly put the key into the door to open it only to find my father on his recliner, in his robe angrily staring at me with his two hands clasped together.

It was 11:15pm.

**A/N- TOO LAZY TO WRITE ANYTHING, R&RS ARE GREATLY APPRECATED.**

**-SW97**


	4. Chapter 4: You Never Know Who

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

** THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION. **

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITES GREATLY APPRECIATED. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF DIALOGUE, THE SENTENCES IN 'BOLD' ARE HINATA'S THOUGHTS. HERE'S CHAPTER 4 **

Chapter 4: You Never Know Who's Listening

"What is the meaning of this!" my father said angrily.

His face may have been calm but his voice had a menacing tone. I had to reply quickly or face harsh consequences.

"Sorry for my late return father. The directions I had received were insufficient and I had unfortunately gotten lost. I found the place eventually and left late discussing living arrangements with the tenant. Again please forgive my long absence."

With one eye brow raised my father replied," That is sufficient. And one more thing how much is this place of living?"

"The price is 650 yen father."

"Humph. Your monthly stipend, if you didn't spend it all, should take care of that."

"Thank you."

"You are dismissed."

He picked up a book and started to read and I quietly left the room. My monthly stipend was basically a large allowance my father gives me every month. It's about 165,000 yen. With a little smart thinking and spending I am able to reserve most of the stipend.

And I had quite a large amount left in cash, the rest was stored in the bank. So, tomorrow in the afternoon I will have everything to purchase and rent the place out including a two months advance in rent. Hopefully I estimated the amount correctly!

For moving in the place I had most of my clothing packed up, accessories, jewelry, perfumes, toiletries, money, and electronics. The furniture would be brought in by professionals. And now I could finally think of other matters.

What happened at Uzumaki-san's apartment was a total disgrace. I just couldn't understand that fainting spell, and as soon as I looked into those deep cerulean eyes everything went blank, at least father wouldn't know what happened.

I knew I wasn't sick; maybe it was stress, no that could not be it. Sakura, Ino, or Ten-Ten would know because boys were their forte. But I'm too afraid of doing that, they probably won't even reply. I wondered how they were doing.

Ever since that comment was passed by Sakura-chan after our high school graduation and since I didn't take them on their offer, they probably hated me. I missed them a lot, staring at the framed picture of us on my dresser. I grabbed the frame and held it closely to my chest.

Looking at the time I realized that it was 1:30AM. I had a lot on my mind, thoughts were literally ricocheting off the inside of my skull, but I had to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a very long day. I set an alarm for 9:00AM and closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

***BUZZ* *BUZZ***

My alarm had turned on. I felt as if I had only slept for a few minutes. Still feeling exhausted I hit the snooze button, and I was back asleep for a little while. Then the irritating sound came once again, and the almighty snooze button was pushed again.

Feeling uncomfortable I turned on my other side, where my alarm clock was. Although my eyes were full of sleep I could still make out the numbers of my clock, 11:00AM. Not believing what I saw, I quickly wiped the sleepiness off my eyes; it still said 11:00AM. How I wished I was dreaming.

With jetting out of bed, peeling off my clothes, brushing my teeth, and jumping into the shower. Then finding the clothing most convenient to me, running out of the house with the money, and driving to Uzumaki-san's apartment hoping not to weird him out again.

During the drive I had to keep reminding myself to obey all traffic laws, but I knew I was late even without my watch. Parking was pain, but when I found one I sprinted into the apartment building. Then when I came to the elevator I found that it was out of order once again.

So I ended up taking the eerie stair way, reaching the third floor, squinting to look at the apartment numbers, and finally I was there. When I came up to the door I heard talking. It sounded like Uzumaki-san was talking to someone on the phone.

The phone was on speaker because I could hear the person at the other end. The person's speech was sounded gravelly but clear. I couldn't stop myself from overhearing the conversation.

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to see how my little retardet was doing."

"You know I get embarrassed every time you call me that."

"Okay, okay retardet."

"Aw, come on."

"It's my own term of endearment."

"What does it mean?"

"My love…"

"You're making me blush."

**Sounded they were intimate with one another. **

"Te he he you're hilarious."

"Wish you were here."

"Don't worry when I get back I'm gonna do so many things to you."

**Let me rephrase that, very intimate.**

"H-Hey!"

"Now on to another topic how's getting that space rented coming. Did you get someone to buy?"

"Now that you mention it…"

**He has forgotten!**

"Well!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Who is it?"

"It was some chick, weird and gloomy. She said she'd be here around 12:00 but it's one already."

**I'm more late than I expected, how inconvenient.**

"She's probably not coming. You wouldn't want some weirdo living in your apartment anyway right."

"She was okay just weird and gloomy."

**Great now he thinks that I'm a freak and is spreading the news.**

"What was her name?"

"Ummm. Hina something."

**Am I really that forgettable?**

"Hina-something that sounds extremely familiar."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let me think."

"Okay."

"Hyuuga Hinata! The genius daughter of Haishi Hyuuga CEO of Hyuuga Corporation."

"Wow, she's probably loaded."

**Oh God, they know.**

"Majorly."

"Since she's so rich she probably found some place nicer. She probably has no time for poor people."

**What an upsetting comment, I wish they weren't so judgmental.**

"Why she would want to live there, in such an un-posh place is beyond me."

"Yeah it's 2:30 she's probably not coming anyway. I gotta go now."

"Bye my retardet."

**Retardet, that's another language, it sounds familiar.**

"Bye!"

***BEEP***

I stood right in front of the door hesitant on whether to knock or take my 'rich self' elsewhere. Despite everything else I waited a little and eventually knocked on the door. Remembering to keep my head down I said, "I have the money to purchase the space and two months advance for the rent, it's only an estimate though." He counted it.

"It's right."

"Wait are you okay?"

"Yes of course, everything is as it should be Uzumaki-san. Sorry for my late arrival."

I quickly walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, out of the building, and to my car.

I've been made fun of before, but for some reason this hurt a lot. There's a saying that goes somewhat like this, 'You should always be careful what you say, because you never know who's listening.' It was my fault for listening though.

My first impression was everything and I blew it; gloomy, weird, and stuck up. Did everyone think about me that way, no, half of them didn't even know. But my friends Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten knew and they never treated me any different. They also knew that my life was far from perfect, that I faced everyday issues just like any other human being. I began to smile at that memory, and I decided that now would be the time to make an attempt to call them. I hoped they would answer.

It was Monday, they would probably be shopping together and definitely have their cell phones on. With finally getting used to the route home I actually got there early. Father would probably be busy and not trouble me at all.

I went past my father's study and to my room and studied ADVANCED COLLEGE MATHEMATICS FOR DUMMIES, stared at the phone. Then I read a novel, stared at the phone. After that I dusted my room, stared at the phone. Now I knew I was procrastinating.

So I finally got the phone, laid on my bed, and held it against my chest. Would I call?

**A/N- THE SCHOOL YEAR IS QUICKLY APPROACHING (UHHH!) SO I'LL BE UPDATING WEEKLY ABOUT 3-4 CHAPTERS PER WEEK. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! R&RS GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**-SW 97**


	5. Chapter 5: A Different Point of View

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

**A/N- I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED**, **STORY ALERTED, AND FAVORITED, IT'S AWESOME. THERE WERE A LOT OF QUESTIONS ASKED IN CHAPTER FOUR ABOUT THE PERSON NARUTO WAS TALKING TO ON THE PHONE. WELL YOU WILL IN THIS CHAPTER FIND OUT THE SEX OF THE CHARACTER NOTHING ELSE.**

**P.S. - IT IS NOT SAKURA. AND THIS CHAPTER IS IN NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 5 **

Chapter 5: A Different Point of View

_**Hinata's POV**_

I gathered up all my courage and started to dial Sakura-chan's number, until I had forgotten one small thing.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I closed the door to my apartment, and locked all the three locks and the chain. Because leaving anything unlocked here could either get you killed or your TV stolen. Then I went over to my couch, to think about anything else I would have to do.

I already did my exercising, the business with the gloomy chick, and everything else. So I decided to think about my day. I remember her calling which was great. We talked about everything, well she did most of the talking 'cause my summer was boring as hell.

The only thing I did was exercise, eat, and train. I missed her so much everything about her is so pretty even her voice but, I wonder what she meant by she's gonna do so many things to me. We were having a great talk until the gloomy chick had to knock on the door.

Even after we had come to the conclusion that she was too rich to be live here. But when she came through the door she looked so sad, right after I got off the phone. Maybe someone she knew died, or she would not get all the money in her dad's will.

Plus she was late. Before that I had to clean my entire apartment just so she could walk safely through it and it looked like something exploded and smelled like something died. At least she looked nice enough not to bother me when friends came over which is sort of a benefit.

But what I didn't get is why this rich girl would want to live here, in some ghetto neighborhood. The gloomy chick probably got disowned by her rich daddy or something like that. I'm here because my college is like a mile from here, which is way easier to travel from then Suna.

Also I can't afford a car, and it was a miracle that I even got accepted. This college is for brainiacs who are super rich. Okay now I have thought about everything I'm going to take a nap, then whenever I get I'll have ramen for dinner.

I ran to my room, ripped off my clothes, and was off to dreamland in my ninja underwear. A little later I was sleeping, dreaming about ramen, and if that ramen were a girl then… I heard a banging sound that just wouldn't stop which was probably the Tomoes' 'doing their thing' on that damn creaky bed.

But it didn't stop, and it sounded like the door this time. I really didn't feel like getting up but in the end the stupid banging did not stop. I walked over to the living room with my eyes full of sleep and my body numb and yelled being very annoyed by the continuous tapping at the door," Who the hell is it?"

I heard nothing. And just as I was about to go back to bed, whoever was at the door finally said something.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san it's Hinata, I came here to give you one important reminder. Can you please stop your incessant cursing and answer this door?"

I was cursing a lot but I was tired, my eyes were totally filled with sleep but I still managed open all the locks, but first looking through the peephole to see if this person was who she said she was. I was her, the gloomy chick, and she looked gloomier than ever.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I came h-here to –to t-tell you that I-I'll be moving into this p-place at 9:00AM sharp o-on September 14. Make sure you make the effort to have everything prepared when I move in."

She may have been using all these nice words but she had an attitude for no reason which really pissed me off.

"What do you want me to do?" my voice cracked.

"Well f-for s-starters you can you can dust the furniture, sweep the floor, and fix the closet."

If this chick had such an attitude why she stuttering so much and man was was it cold I shouldn't have stayed in my underwear.

"My closet is not…" I turned around and saw all the crap I put in my closet I put in when I 'cleaned' spilling out.

"Oh!" I yelled.

That was really embarrassing so I tried to act cool and lean on the frame of the door to block her view of the closet. Only to have my elbow slips off the frame. As I was falling back I stuck my hand out to grab on to something. But the gloomy chick stuck out her hand and I dragged her down with me.

I closed my eyes shut before impact we hit the floor hard. I opened my eyes to find her on top of me. Though she felt kind of light my back was on fire. I shook her to see if she was okay. Her head rose slowly until her eyes met with mine.

She stared at me for a few seconds, then her cheeks got really red, her eyes crossed, and her head hit my chest with a hard thud. The gloomy chick was out, out cold.

**A/N- I DID NOT PREREAD THIS SO I AM LEAVING IT UP TO THE ALMIGHTY SPELLCHECK. I KNOW THIS IS REALLY A LAME CHAPTER MOSTLY BECAUSE THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANYTHING IN NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW. I DUMBED DOWN THE VOACABULARY AND EMPHASIZED HIS DENSENESS. ANYWAY R&RS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED TO SEE IF I ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT.**

**-SW 97 (LATE NIGHT)**


	6. Chapter 6: Snitching

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

**A/N- WELL I'M BACK WITH ONE LONG ARDUOUS CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED. I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO STORY ALERTED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED THEY KEEP ME GOING. I JUST CANNOT BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS I AM SO GRATEFUL. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 6 (LONG).**

**PS- THE MYSTERTY CHARACTER WILL BE REVEALED SOON. **

Chapter 6: A Call Too Close

My back was still on fire, but I had to find a way of getting up and getting this chick off of me. So I wrapped my arms around her, rolled on my side, and carried the gloomy girl to the couch.

This fainting was really getting on my nerves, but I just could not understand why she did it, maybe we could talk about it after she wakes up. I put her on the couch, and with one last look at her I saw her cheeks were really red.

I put my hand on her head and it wasn't hot but her cheeks, if that's possible got redder. I started to stare at her watching them become a rainbow of reds, shaking her awake didn't help so I went back to bed hoping she didn't die of blushing.

After a few minutes I was dreaming about my most awesome fantasy "Ramen Girls" and was in a very deep sleep slurping and taking a shower in broth and…

***BANG, BANG, BANG***

The sound woke me up and actually got me out of bed. I ran to the door still seeing the gloomy chick knocked out on the couch and looked through the peephole. There were two really big guys, dressed in black hoodies and sweat pants, but I only saw their backs and their hoods were up.

The banging sound was coming from them, they were banging on the apartment that was across from mine. That apartment belonged to an old lady named Kaede, the snitch of the entire apartment building.

She knew everyone and everything about this building and there were many people on her hit list, but there were a few she hated more than anything and it was me and my girlfriend in particular. If anything went down she knew about it; if she knew that you did something there would be hell to pay.

Being a snitch did come with some consequences, like 24 hour police protection, death threats in your mail, and the entire apartment building begging for you to get killed by some other force. I saw that the two guys each had one gun, on their left side in their pockets. Which kinda bugged me out but it wasn't like it didn't happen all the time.

And if they were actually serious that Kaede would've been killed already. But then I saw something really weird, she pointed her finger at my apartment door and I could've sworn she said, 'It's him."

She closed her door. The two guys turned around and were coming towards my apartment.

'_Oh shit can't be good.'_

**A/N- SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT PLEASE ONCE AGAIN FORGIVE ME… I HAVE ONE GOOD EXCUSE THOUGH… **_**SCHOOL**_**. SO PLEASE R&R I WOULD BE REALLY GRATEFUL AND FROM NOW ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE EVEN LONGER BELIEVE IT. SO BE PREPARED FOR AN UPDATE NEXT WEEK *_SOMETIME_.**

**-SW97 (LOTS OF SCHOOL WORK)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Break In

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION. **

**A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE; WELL I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL UNFORTUNATELY NOT STOP WRITING THIS STORY. I LOVE AND TRULY ENJOY WRITING IT SO BE PREPARED FOR A LOT OF LOLS IN THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORTING, COMMENTING, AND AUTHOR ALERTING IT REALLY MAKES A BIG DIFFERENCE. ANYWAY HERE'S THE STORY…**

**PS- THIS STORY HAS SOME FOUL LANGUAGE.**

Chapter 7: The Break In

The two men turned around and were coming towards my door. Their hoods were still up and a purple rag covered the bottom half of their faces. I looked down and saw that their guns had been pulled out. I thought,_' I gotta get the hell out of here.' _

I ran to my room and felt like I forgot something, and then it hit me the gloomy chick was on the couch in the living room. I had to run back and put her on my back. "Shit!" my back was still killing me from that fall but I had to go and figure out a way of getting out of this alive.

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

Two loud pounds hit my door, it was so hard that the door looked like it was going to pop out of the frame. I wait and watch to see what they do. And then a pistol is cocked my eyes go wide. A shot is fired the sound rings through my ears.

Now was really a good time to book it. I went to my room and looked both ways quickly, saw the window and remembered the fire escape under it. I opened the window and found that it was really old and rusty but, it was the only way out.

Another pistol was cocked but it sounded different which probably means that the other guys was about to fire his gun and he did. The fire escape was a few feet down so I jumped rattling the entire thing, the air was cold even though it was the summer. I hoped nobody saw us 'cause it's a bad combination being with a passed out girl and in your ninja underwear.

I sat on the cold fire escape with the gloomy chick in my arms with my head underneath my window. I could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming this way. As they got closer my heart beat got faster and faster. Then _***SLAM*!**_ A fist hit the window.

"Where the hell is that bitch!"

"She ain't here."

"Dammit all the information pointed here."

"We probably got da wrong address menh."

"No, Dre is never wrong, he always gives us the right directs when lookin for somebody, especially dis one."

"The ol' lady said that dis was the apartment, but the name was different it said Uzumaki."

"Shit!" (CRACK)!

**Whoever this was slammed his fist again and something broke, I hope it is not the TV.**

"Oh my God look she was here, look at the frame!"

"She escaped, only for a short while though,"

"Dis place seems special to ha."

"We gonna tell Dre to keep his eye on dis place, and that bitch will go down."

"Let's bounce."

"Aight."

The heavy footsteps were going away, and then the front door closed. I wish I could've taken care of those guys myself, but I couldn't risk the gloomy chick's life. I waited a long while before going back, the apartment sounded quiet so I climbed back through the closed window.

I put the gloomy chick back on the couch and went to look for damage. The bedrooms were fine, the bathroom, TV, and the living room with the messy closet were all fine. I went into the kitchen and sensed something very wrong; I looked into the cabinets and saw one ramen packet missing.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I was pissed but there was nothing I could do. The gloomy chick was still knocked out, and everything seemed normal except for the three giant holes in my door. I smacked my head and remembered I had to call the police.

"Dammit those locks cost 300 bucks!" I yelled.

Maybe the police could do something about that. I dialed the number leaning on the door, some guy answered.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency."

"Some guys just broke into my apartment, locks got shot through and everything."

"Oh yeah Jo it's 1432 Konoha always getting calls from there. You should've seen what I got called about last time some guy got shot in the mouth and it came out the other…"

"Hello!"

"Yeah what's up."

"Someone broke in, locks got shot can you send the police in already."

"Okay , you know you really don't sound like a person whose home just got broken into."

"Well it happened, can you send the damn police."

"We get a lot of calls from there we're just checkin', don't get your boxers in a bunch."

"…"

"Hello."

"W-Wha."

"It's 12 o' clock in the morning you sure you haven't been drinking."

"If you don't send the police, I will come there and rip your throat off."

"Sending the damn police, see ya."

What a pain in the ass of a guy. I was tired and bothered between the gloomy chick and everything else, but it felt like I had forgotten something important, what those guys said…

**A/N-THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY DIFFERENT FROM MY ORIGINAL DRAFT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT FULLY. THERE ARE MANY THINGS THAT ARE TO BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THE QUESTIONS LIKE WHO NARUTO WAS TALKING TO WILL BE PARTIALLY ANSWERED. SORRY FOR THE LENGTH, R&RS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM GREATLY APPRECIATED. AND REMEMBER THIS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:" but it felt like I had forgotten something important, what those guys said…"**

**-SW 97 – HAPPY TO CONTINUE NEW CHAPTER IS TO BE POSTED NEXT WEEK.**


	8. Chapter 8:Unpunctual As Always

**DISCLAIMER: ASIDE FOR ORIGINAL CHRACTERS AND PLOT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION. **

**A/N- I'M SORRY PEOPLE FOR MAKING MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT FOR THE LAST FEW SO THIS ONE WILL BE CONSIDERABLY LONGER, OKAY. SINCE I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY THING TO SAY OTHER THAN THIS, THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING, STORY ALERTING, AND COMMENTING; LET THE FANFICTION BEGIN.**

Chapter 8: Unpunctual As Always

HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW

I awaken to the familiar feeling of the couch, Naruto's couch. I do not feel tired at all but my body felt as if it had been pulled in all directions. I try to remember why I'm here and what events that occurred to have me here and then the memories come.

Naruto, flustered by the messy closet leans on the frame of the door to try to look cool even though he's in ninja underwear, his elbow slips, he begins to fall back , I reach out my hand, he pulls me down with him, we are on top of one another, a glance into his eyes, and blank after that.

A thing so unbecoming of a Hyuuga. Why do I do this? I walk and see Naruto sitting on the floor. His head is down, legs apart, and still in his underwear. My cheeks were heated slightly; he just looked so peaceful and innocent.

I went over and touched the strange whisker marks on the left side of his face, they were raised and felt rough. I had to stop, or I would freak him out even more. But they looked so interesting. I got up from the position and noticed three large holes where the locks used to be, and then I looked around the apartment and noticed that a few things were out of place.

Something bad happened while I was passed out, and if it did where were the authorities? I shook Naruto gently, then hard, then harder until his head was quickly bobbing back and forth. He then whined something in my response to shaking him.

"Junko- chan when are you coming back, I miss you soo much, but you're shaking me too hard."

"Who is Junko?" I asked in a low tone.

"C'mon you know who you are, we talked."

"_They talked? It must be when I came to pay for the rental. Which means Junko, Junko, is his GIRLFRIEND!" _ Thank God I said that to myself because it sounded extremely loud in my mind, wait I take this opportunity to query some more, I know it sounds a little unorthodox. But I won't humiliate myself if I do it. I'll pretend I am Junko, and make sure to say in a slow calming voice.

"So, you are my Non-essential male counterpart."

"Wha- What are you talking about, you know I can't understand big words."

**I can't believe I'm going to have to say that infernal word.**

"B-boyfriend."

"I think so, yeah what boys and girls do "stuff" together."

"What "stuff"?"

"Junko-chan! Kissing like that time you had me pinned down and you did that thing…."

**My cheeks burned after that… comment. No more portraying Junko.**

"Uzumaki-san p-please wake up!"

**Do not look directly into his eyes, use your bangs to cover your eyes.**

He grunted, and stretched.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Yes."

"You okay?"

"Yes but… What happened, the locks are missing."

"Oh! About that we were broken it to, two big guys with guns."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly? We could have been killed!

"It's fine no harm done."

"Where are the authorities?"

"I called them, guess they won't be coming."

He grinned after saying that. His smile even in this situation reassured me. I again just couldn't help but lose my serious countenance and timidly smile back.

" Well…as long as we have our lives."

Naruto got up and scratched the back of his head and squinted looking at the locks.

"I don't know what to do about the locks though, they cost me 300 yen just to put in."

"Well… Maybe we can split the bill since I am currently the co-owner of this apartment. That would be 150 yen for you and me."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Your… Welcome and sorry about the attitude before, I was upset."

"It's fine, but you apologize and faint too much, just relax, you don't have to be so uptight with me."

I felt the heat once again rise to my cheeks as I looked at him and nodded, but the symptoms quickly came causing me to lower my head. My happiness quickly faded when my phone began to vibrate, I looked at the screen and it was my father, I regained my Hyuuga composure and picked up the phone.

"Hello father."

"Where are you?"

"I am once again discussing living arrangements with the tenant."

"You arrival home is always unpunctual after visiting this tenant. Are you inappropriate relations with the tenant?"

"No father I would never…"

"If you want to be cut off completely, I suggest you make the effort of coming home a hasty one."

"Understood."

"Hn."

After hanging up the phone, I looked at the screen and noticed the time 1:00 AM my father had every right to be angry. Naruto then cocked his head to one side trying to comprehend the conversation my father and I just had, so I had to put it in simple terms.

"Uzumaki-san, my father called, I have to leave now. Thank you again for your hospitality; I look f- forward to living with you in the f- future."

My cheeks flushed again and I was stuttering although that habit should have disappeared years ago, it makes a reoccurrence every, time I'm around him.

"It's really dangerous to be walking alone at this time. Can I walk you?"

"Uhh.."

"I'll take that as a yes."

This man is impulsive, he's just too much. He sprinted to his room, to finally put clothing on; those ninja underwear sickened me, even if they did look a decent on him. But it was a nice gesture. I remember taking 6 years of Karate after that man attacked my father and I at a press conference.

I just had to remember not to faint because of unknown reasons.

Naruto came out in black loose-fitting sweat pants, sneakers, and an orange sweat shirt that looked like it had years of use with its frayed sleeves. He signaled me follow him. His looked soured when he saw the locks, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Dosen't really matter it looks like it's already been robbed anyway."

I furrowed my eyebrows holding a questionable countenance.

"Lemme explain, you live in a rich place, here isn't rich it's ghetto. In this case since my place got broken into, nobody's gonna break in if it's been broken in already. Alright."

"Yes."

"_**I understood the rich part, but the word ghetto would be section of a city occupied by a group who live there especially because of social, economic, or legal pressure, but I doubt that since it's being used in a different context."**_

"Let's go Hina…."

"Hinata, Uzumaki-san, Hinata."

"Right, Hinata, Sorry."

"L,lead the way."

We walked through the pitch black hallway, and then through the dreaded uneven stairs of the stair case. I held tightly on to the railing, while Naruto walked with no issue. We came outside, the sky was dark and clear you could almost count the stars, the air was crisp and wonderful; everthing just seemed so peaceful at night. Naruto also took time to marvel at the sky, and then looked around to see where my car was.

I took my keys out of my pocket, pressing the button to signal my car. The response faint, meaning that the car was few blocks away. We walked for what was about five minutes across the dimly lit cross walk, and there my car was unharmed. I was glad.

I got it in and waved a good bye, Naruto grinned his bright grin that seemed to illuminate the darkness, and he was out of sight. Now began my journey home.

Naruto's POV

She seems nice, kinda quiet though, but I'm happy that I'm going to be living with her. I guess I shouldn't of judged the book by its cover. Now I got to get home. The air felt clean and nice, on my walk home and the sky was really pretty.

Before I knew it I was home, annoyed at the three holes in my door but too tired to really care. I got into my room and saw a broken picture frame I picked it up it was her, Junko-chan, but my head hurt. My memory started pouring in from the break in. What those two guys were saying, no, it couldn't be, impossible….

**A/N- I REALLY NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM HERE IS THIS CHAPTER LONG ENOUGH, BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN 3,000 WORDS LONG, I JUST WANT TO KNOW ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**SOURCES: **

**-SW 97-OFF TOMORROW**


	9. Chapter 9: The Maiden Part 1

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

**DISCLAIMER: AS FOR THE PLOT I OWN NOTHING.**

**AN- IT'S BEEN A WHILE, A LONG WHILE (THREE WEEKS) I'M SORRY BUT MY CLASSES ARE LITERALLY TRYING TO MURDUR ME WITH HOME WORK. BUT THIS WEEKEND I GOING TO WRITE CHAPTER 10 IT'S GOING TO BE KIND OF SHORT DUE TO LACK OF TIME BUT THIS CHAPTER IS MYSTERIOUS; LETS SEE IF YOU GUYS CAN FIGURE IT OUT. AND HERE'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR:**

Chapter 10: The Maiden Part 1

I'm driving, trying to make it home at some kind of a descent time. I look at the dashboard; it is 2:00 am with Naruto's confident smile fading from my mind.

Only imagining how angry my father is becoming as time passes me by, I hit the gas petal harder. I see my house in the distance illuminated by the lights in the area.

Wishful thinking would be my father getting and giving up on waiting for me and finally going to bed so I could make the effort to quietly turn the key in the lock of the door. And tip toe to bed.

However, this is not the case. I walk into the dimly lit living room, and see a figure sitting in the arm chair with a book obviously awake because the pages were turning.

I squint and see that the figure is no other than my father who held a very angry and ugly countenance.

" Hinata " he yelled calmly.

I immediately straighten my posture and prepare for the worst.

"F-father."

"What is the meaning of this!"

" Well. "

"I am waiting for an answer, Hinata."

"I was discussing livin..."

"I have had enough of that same excuse! What were you doing!"

"I was just discussing living arrangements with the tenant, the time I-I would be moving in!"

"Humph, since you hold on so strongly to your argument, tell me, what happened?"

"I was not feeling well and passed out... from exhaustion. I had been out for a long while."

'_I cannot tell him the whole truth. Maybe a half-truth would work?'_

"What else!"

"He... The tenant took care of me."

"Who is this '_tenant'_ you keep referring to."

"He is... He is a man... about my age, father."

"And?"

'_His anger was mounting, at the fact that I was living with the opposite sex, and that he was not told, really what an inconvenience.'_

"Uhhh... Blond hair, blue eyes. With the name of Uzumaki Naruto!"

My father had fallen silent, almost looking shocked, and he began to mutter to his own self:

"No it could not be... Impossible that brat is still alive! The father and mother...The name, description possibly features... It's definitely him. She cannot live with him... Maybe I'm paranoid...The business that damned executive...She could be in constant danger, if I tell her no she'll just defy me, or demand an answer. Ahh! I have no other choice but to have her under constant surveillance. I must know if that child is still alive."

"Father..."

"What did I say about the opposite sex!"

"Please believe in me father. I will always do my very best, deeply immerse myself in my studies, and keep all my promises made to you."

"Hinata always be..."

"Yes."

"Go to bed before you cause me anymore inconveniences."

I turned around and began to walk up the stairs to my bedroom. That was extremely bizarre; I have never seen my father's behavior so erratic; angry, scared, loving. And it all happened at the mention of Uzumaki Naruto, and the company how are those connected. Well I remember my father owning a company with another man; he barely ever talked about him.

Questioning my father would be unwise, but it sounds rather interesting, but it sounds like a matter that's going to have to be put on the back-burner for a while. But I got see my father in a sort of gentler light.

The words of that incomplete sentence sounded warm rather than cold and angry, but he looked worried actually concerned for my safety. However, dwelling on this would probably drive me crazy.

It had been a really long and hard day, my mind and body felt sore, but even this did not stop my mind from thinking; churning new ideas and thoughts. Between school starting in a few days, moving, my own feelings, and my father I did not think I would ever sleep.

I reluctantly went over to my calendar that was bloated with important dates and assignments. I went to September 13 and then the fourteenth, now I just knew it was important but I could not put my finger on what it was.

I'd surely remember in the morning and without even undressing myself I fell back onto my bed, put all those thoughts to rest, and fell asleep at 3:15am. I began to dream about various things such as my entire day.

But there was one that was really disturbing...

I was out in a field of black and white and in the distance stood a red pulsating bird, a herring to be exact, it was the only thing colored in my dream.

I look around to get a better view of this place noticing that even the sky was a pale gray. I look at the red, pulsating herring again something has changed. Squinting I see someone or something in its mouth.

I feel the sudden urge to run, as I get closer I see brightly colored blond hair, and if it was possible I turned a shade paler. It was Naruto.

I screamed, " Narutoooo!"

His head goes up, he stretches out his hand. He looks sickly. The herring begins to flap it great red wings. The sheer force and wind push me back. I got back up again; I refused to let 'it' have him and screamed his name.

"Naruto, Naruto, Narutoooo!" He disappeared from sight and I fell on my knees and cried.

I shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, trying to understand what I just dreamed. Falling back onto the bed I looked toward my calendar trying to remember, nothing. I looked back at the clock, it read 4:00am. I never knew forty five minutes of dreaming would be such hell and I had a feeling it was not over.

I closed my eyes and found myself on my knees in black and white previously where the dream had left off. Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I looked and saw the pulsating herring again. This time it had nothing in its clutches. It stared viciously at me, I was now the target.

I was now erect, transfixed by the red beast.

The beast then let out an ugly yell, and exploded with its bright red feathers dancing and swirling around it. I braced myself by covering my face with my arms separating slightly seeing the red feathers go in to the pale gray sky.

I felt no wind and saw no feathers, and slowly moved my arms away from my face and there stood a maiden, no visible facial features or characteristics, and I felt the most sickening feeling, evil.

Every fiber of my being started to scream, RUN!

I immediately made a 180 and ran as fast as I possibly could. Running, running into what seemed like nowhere. I realized that I couldn't run anymore, feeling a large surge of courage I turned around to face the maiden head on.

I saw that it was no longer a maiden but some freak of nature, darkness, it crashed into me and the darkness faded. I fell back onto the soft grass of the field, my body riddled with exhaustion, but feeling an overwhelming sense of peace. And then everything went black, with a voice echoing throughout my mind,_**'Please save my son.'**_

**AN- SO HERE'S CHAPTER 10, CAN YOU GUESS WHO THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY ABOUT, AND THEN ABOUT CHAPTER 11 **_**JUNKO WILL, I SLOMELY SWEAR, BE INTRODUCED.**_** AND PLEASE R&R KEEPS ME GOING. (AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED, AND STORY ALERTED)**

**-SW 97- HAPPY TO BE WRITIN'**


	10. STORY UPDATE

STORY UPDATE: NEXT CHAPTER TO BE RELEASED ON December 21, 2011 SEE YA SOON!


	11. Chapter 1O: Hotheaded

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

**DISCLAIMER: AS FOR THE PLOT I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N- SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN A CHAPTER SO HERE GOES NOTHING. . .**

Chapter 10: Hotheaded

I shot straight up out of my bed in a cold, unwelcomed sweat frantic and disoriented. I look around my dark room in all directions feeling the dreadful feeling of that _'thing'_ having followed me outside, of my dream. Up, down, and all around I looked, nothing even though the furniture in my room looked evil enough, still nothing.

When I had been absolutely sure that nothing had followed me, I fell back on the bed trying to gain control of my shaking body. The dream had been a little too realistic; feeling the soft grass under my bare feet, the explosion of the herring, and Naruto. The only thing that does not fit into this great puzzle is the voice, _'Please save my son.' _

It took a while for me to realize this was not an ordinary dream and that telling myself the opposite was wrong. Trying to decipher it was probably the best way. I immediately got up and stretched, bones snapping, crackling, and popping. I was completely erect now, with the fear lingering of the thing from my dream I looked both ways to make sure, closed my eyes, and crossed my arms.

I began to think back to that dreadful dream and remembered the field, the red pulsating herring, Naruto, and the voice. The dream was foreboding; almost as if a warning. Further analyzing the dream I also remembered that the only things that were colored were the herring and Naruto. This means that if they were colored they must play two key roles in whatever is going to or might happen.

I started pacing back and forth, wondering if I should believe myself, but maybe I would take a chance, for once. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 6:50Am. It was still early, but I was missing something else, something terribly important. Something told me to look towards the left side of my room, and then my calendar was there.

I continued on and it was as if against my own will my legs moved and walked to the calendar. I flipped rapidly through the bloated pages, full of homework assignments and miscellaneous and I stopped and read the dates, SEPTEMBER 14, OH GOD! _"And today can't possibly be . . ."_ I swiftly pulled out my phone out and turned on the piece of machinery and the big bright screen read that cursed date.

Today is the day that I am supposed to be moving in with Naruto, how inconvenient for me to forget, just two days before beginning of college. I took a deep breath, and reassembled my thoughts,

Naruto may be in trouble, I mustn't ignore that even it was just a _dream_

Most of my things are packed so my more pertinent items and toiletries will go

Getting permission from father to move the rest of my furniture in will be a bear

My thoughts had been assembled, and I had the plan laid out completely for today. With a slight sense anxiety I made my weary body to the bed and looked and looked at the clock, 7:40Am, not even a stich of sleep. I went backwards and awkwardly off the bed and ran into the bathroom, and as I entered the threshold, I wondered why I would even care for someone I barely even knew, a stranger.

And then I went even further into it remembering the myriad of feelings I have whenever I am with him. . .

…

Naruto's Point of View

"AHHH! Junko- chan, more r-r-amen, broth. . . Ah, Ah, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***THUMP***

It looked like I wouldn't be sleeping in today. I rolled off the floor and got up, _"looks like another boring day.'_ With nothing else to do, I took a shower, rested my head against the wall of it, and remembered the last time we spent together, before she left.

FLASHBACK

"So are you okay with this?"

"What?"

"Me going away."

"Away too . . ."

"Oh my GOD! Naruto, to visit my father, we have to discuss some things."

"Oh! That, yeah I'll be fine."

"Wow, the one hundred megawatt smile could reassure anyone plus it looks really cute on my big retardet."

"Hehe."

"Are you truly, really okay, Naru-chan."

"Uh-huh, but I'll kinda miss you."

"I know you will, but before I go, I am going to give you a little something to remember me by."

"Wha. . . WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

I put my hand against the right side of my neck, remembering the gigantic bruise that she left there. My friends all laughed at me and I had no clue why especially when telling them how _'it' _happened, at least now it was gone. That's what I loved about Junko always full of surprises and putting me in awkward situations.

***CREEAKKKKK***

I turned off the water to get a better listen, _'Did the front just open, I know I didn't get new locks yet, but no one in this area breaks into an apartment that's been already broken into, unless they don't live here. Then just to be safe let me get the knife out of the bathroom cabinet and. . . .'_

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Got ya!"

HINATA'S POV

Okay, I have gathered all my clothing, toiletries, school supplies, and miscellaneous, neatly packed in durable, rugged, and multifunctional suitcases. I quickly made my way down the stairs, until I stopped at my father's office and the door was still locked shut. I carefully leaned my ear against the door and the constant stirring and shuffling suggesting that he was still awake.

It was odd and since was a literal sin to disturb my father while he was working; I quickly made my way out the door and to my car. As I approached apartment complex the most sickening feeling come over me and it grew and grew. I parked the car and began running madly into the complex and noticed an unfamiliar red beetle illegally parked by a fire hydrant; passing _the out of order elevator_, the eerie stairway and finally up to the gilded letters of apartment 3B.

I had heard a great deal of talking.

'_On the count of three I am going to rush in.'_

_1_

_2_

_3!_

It was as if everything happened in slow motion while I had accidentally tripped on the ledge, Naruto had his arms around a woman and their lips, and they were doing something. Naruto turned around and I fell into his arms but not before getting a good look at the young female and it was unmistakably her. . .

**A/N- WELL HERE IT IS, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE NEW INSTALLMENT OF RENT STAYED TUNED.**

**-SW97- HAPPY TO BE WRITIN'**


	12. Chapter 11: Junko Takamuri

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

**DISCLAIMER: AS FOR THE PLOT I OWN NOTHING.**

Chapter 11: Junko Takamuri

It was as if everything happened in slow motion while I had accidentally tripped on the ledge, Naruto had his arms around a woman and their lips, and they were doing something. Naruto turned around and I fell into his arms but not before getting a good look at the young female.

This woman was unlike like anyone I had ever met. This first encounter was. . . interesting, something was just off, I could not only sense it, I could _see _it all over her like a coffee stain on a white linen blouse._ 'I mustn't act like this anymore. . .'_

I grabbed Naruto's arms to stabilize myself, and regained my _usual _composure, the slightly stoic, slightly feeling one. Finally I was standing. With a little smile I began:

"Salutations, sorry for stumbling in that way, I am Hyuuga Hinata. I will temporarily be living with Uzumaki-san in this abode."

Now that I had a better look at her, I was able to see her outward appearance. Short straight brown hair, wavy bangs, piercing cat- like yellow eyes, slightly tanned and thin face, tall, and finally a muscular, fit physique. Her attire was a completely differently story. It screamed brothel.

Between the fishnet stockings with a shirt to match, a red skin tight absurdly short skirt, red stilettos, and again a red leather jacket to match. Despite the strange sense I felt from her, she looked rushed, afraid, her wrinkled clothing revealed that.

Her hair was also tousled and when I was looking closer I found a faint bruise on her left wrist easily missed and hidden _well_ the constant tugging on her sleeve illustrated that. Countless questions swirled around my brain viciously hitting my cranium. _'Why was she running, and who was it from?' _

My eyes were burning meaning I couldn't keep this up much longer, for the fear of finding something_ else. _In spite of everything there was one more detail I missed, something important. On the young woman's upper thigh, a tattoo there stood a small, red, and fierce looking bird.

_**Now my eyes burned, my brain itched knowing that it itself had seen it but I could not recall, my brain had purposely blocked me from a memory. . .**_

'_**Time in'**_

I watched as breath and life returned to the two individuals in front of me. Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, the female was obviously angry for disturbing one of those human interactions in which I could not grasp. It looked like it was up to me to break the awkwardness.

"Sorry for the abrupt entrance, Uzumaki-san could you please introduce me to. . ."

***SIMLE***

"I am Takamuri Junko, you are going to be living with Naruto aren't you. It is a pleasure."

She was seething.

"Yes, thank you."

The atmosphere had changed. . .

**-SW97-SHORTNESS **

**A/N-HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SORRY FOR ITS LENGTH BUT I REALLY WANTED YOU TO THINK ON THIS ONE. LOVE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND QUESTIONS. SO R&R.**


	13. Chapter 12: Let Me Introduce Myself

**THIS IS A NARUHINA FANFICTION.**

**DISCLAIMER: AS FOR THE PLOT I OWN NOTHING. **

Chapter 12: Let Me Introduce Myself

All my life girls always made me well confused accept for a few I really cannot understand them. One minute they could be happy another angry: say something and mean totally the opposite. We are some of the best liars, and cheaters the world has ever known. I personally think that is the most irritating aspect of the female race. Most women just seem to never be truly honest about their feelings.

Being different from most girls, I have been blunt, but politely upfront about my feelings. I would have asked, but Junko in short intimidated me.

"That was a very _abrupt _entrance, Hina-chan. **BUT! **It's okay don't worry about it." Junko said with a great grin.

"Ahh, yes thank you again."

"Well, it's only fair that we get know our new tenant, let's sit down like regular people and chat."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch that I was usually passed out on. Naruto was on one side and Junko on the other. Naruto smiled nervously while Junko kept nudging me, hard.

"Where should I begin?"

"Tell us about your rich princess life, since you are the daughter of Hiashi right."

"Well, I will admit that I do live a pretty nice life but, I try to perform at my optimum level so that I may continue the good Hyuuga business and name."

"Sure, don't have that nice rich life where everything falls perfectly into place."

"Nope as far as I know I struggle like every human being."

"Hmmmm. . . **BACK ROUND CHECK PART ONE COMPLETE!**"

"You are free to know as much as you want to know about me."

"Well I gotta go, bye bye."

Junko let herself out but not without forgetting to point out the three great holes in the door. I lowered my head and looked at Naruto, asking for answer.

"Hehe, Junko is my girlfriend, and she is very special to me. But she can be, you say . . ."

"Eccentric."

"Yeah she has my loud personality, and thickness but it's like on steroids."

"Oh, that is just, interesting."

"She always makes an entrance just like me. So please uhh get along."

"Yes I will do my best."

"With that over and done with you did pretty well. Not a lot of people have survived _BACK ROUND CHECK PART 1._"

"Y-You mean there are more parts included?"

"Relax stop being so tense, or you'll pass out again."

"The atmosphere seems more calm now that she has left. _(what will Naruto say)_"

"Think of Junko as the weather, she is constantly changing. Just think this as the storm before the sunlight. You two will be friends, count on it!"

"I hope so."

Naruto's eyes were practically glittering at that moment. It seems that he truly loves Junko. I hope the feeling that I had was just an overreaction. Maybe we all can become great friends. Right?

"Looks like we have some moving in to do. Let's get started!"

"Yes, it appears that we do."

I sincerely hope it was only an overreaction. . .

**SW97- SORRY FOR LATENESS AND SHORTNESS**

**A/N: WELL IT HAS BEEN SIX MONTHS, LONG TIME THANKS FOR WAITING. AND PLEASE R&R I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement: **I want to apologize for not updating this Fanfiction. It is currently under construction and there will actually be another main pairing. Look forward to an update with better writing in the **(very)** near future.


End file.
